Sonic Plays Clue
by 1qazsonicfan123
Summary: Shadow invites a couple of famous and important people over to his mansion for diner. That's when the body count starts piling up. So the group have to find the murderer before they all get killed. Based on the movie "Clue" and the characters from "Sonic"
1. Chapter One: Preparing for guests

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own any thing but the idea and the computer I'm typing on**

**I'm only writing this so you DON'T SUPPOSE IT'S MINE!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the movie there were three possible endings [four according to a gay guy in his mother's basement who edits Wikipedia (also not mine) for a hobby] I'll do the first one in the TV "theatrical" version.**

**I added in my own jokes, so if you want word-for-word WATCH THE F***IN' MOVIE.**

**[Chapter One: Preparing for guests]**

**

* * *

**

Shadow was driving down the road going to his friend's summer mansion for a gathering of people; he thinks 'This will just be a regular dinner party, HOPEFULLY nothing else.'

Turning into the driveway he steps out of his black Viper and walks towards the house, being stopped by the Rottweiler near the door. Eyeing him hungrily, they go towards him. Yanking out a steak for the dogs, he throws them at the demented-looking dogs. Loosening their chains he opens the door.

He walks into the house and looks for something out-of-place, finding nothing. He walks down the hall, putting on the rest of his tuxedo as he walks towards the Library. He yanks open the door and hears 80's music. He walks over to Blaze as she cleans the wine glasses, and stops he the CD player.

"Blaze," Shadow says bluntly, "is everything for this evening..."

"Yes it is," Cutting Shadow off.

"...And you have your...um...instructions."

As she nods her head, he leaves for the Kitchen.

Getting there Shadow sees Bunnie enveloped in her sharpening.

"Is everything aright in-" being stopped by the serrated blade inches from his face.

"Dinner is At 7:30" Bunnie says coldly, giving the 'get out of here' stare Shadow himself gave to countless of people.

"Ding dong" a bell was heard through out the house. Checking his watch, and seeing 7:06 he sighs 'Here we go, this will be the beginning of a LONG night'

**

* * *

[End of Chapter One]**

**Be kind to my stories... Please... I'll find you if you don't... JUST CLICK THE F***IN' NEXT BUTTION ALREADY!**


	2. Chapter Two: The guests

**DISCLAIMER: look, ether you didn't read before in the first chapter, or you like being retarded by thinking that I live in a 4-story mansion in a huge easy chair... I OWN NOTHING but my computer and my ideas.**

**Stop reading and start reading the story before I bust down you door and make you read my work...I didn't really mean that... you should start reading now before I change my mind.**

**[Chapter Two: The guests]

* * *

**

Knuckles the Echidna walks up to the door and rings the vintage doorbell. Shadow opens the door and greats him.

"Cheri-o Chap! Lovely night for a dinner gathering, wouldn't you say?" Knuckles says in an off-beat manner

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to talk like that, you know." He said

"Oh REALLY, thanks man. I thought I had to go white for this thing" Knuckles exclaimed in his now Brooklyn accent.

"Right, just get inside!" Shadow yelled, "You freak!" he adds in at the last second

Knuckles and Shadow walk into the Library and Blaze turns around and Shadow sees her, no longer in not her usual dress, but a skimpy French maid outfit.

"Uh..." Both guys say at once, and she realizes where they're staring.

"Over?" Blaze questions, pulling the top farther up to show less cleavage.

"Just a little.." Shadow says as he leaves his trance to go answer the door.

Shadow answers the door to see a black clad Amy.

"Who died?" Shadow joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Amy says as she walks onto the rug in front of the door.

Walking into the Library, Shadow slams the still staring Knuckles, right in the face. Amy seeing Blaze flinches in pain. (Mostly because she's jealous, she doesn't have that kind of body). (_Amy: Hey Me: It's true Amy:Uh, Not really it's because- [places hand over her mouth] Me:SPOILERS!)_

"Blaze, now would be a good time to pass out the drinks." Shadow suggested.

**

* * *

-MEANWHILE-

* * *

**

Rouge fixes her dress as she bends over her car to find the problem with her car. Just then she sees another car

Coming up in the distance. She acts like she didn't notice and continues fixing. Then she raises a leg and the car screeches to a halt. 'You never let me down Sonic' as she turns around to see Sonic at the wheel.

"Hey, can you give me a lift?" she asks. And just like that she had a ride.

* * *

**-BACK AT THE HOUSE-

* * *

**

"...and this is the Library" Shadow says as he opens the door letting Sally Acorn in, and hitting Knuckles again with the door.

"As I've said before," Sally says, taking a glass of champagne from the tray Blaze was holding, "This is a really nice place."

"Thanks." he says leaving to get the door once again. 'Four down' Shadow thinks to himself 'Three to go'

Opening the door, the guest is revealed to be Silver the...something (_Silver:I'm a hedgehog Me:nope! You are a cow!_). Shadow Greats him as the Rottweilers move in close to his leg.

"It's a good night tonight"

"Yes is it is" turning to the dogs he yells, "SIT!" Then noticing that Silver had sat down on the bench, he looks at him "Not you!"

Silver instantly stands and walks in.

* * *

**-3 MINUTES BEFORE-

* * *

**

"So..." Sonic asks Rouge, turning on the windshield wipers on, "Where you headed." Rouge takes out a purplish piece of paper

"The Hill House

Off Highway Eighteen

House # 16..."

"Wait-a-second, let me see that." Sonic says tearing the letter out of her hand and stopping the car. "I got a letter like this." pulling out a Cyan piece letter from his coat pocket.

They continue on towards the house and 2 minutes later they see it in full glory.

"Wait, why'd the car stop?" Rouge says as a bolt of lightning goes between them and the house.

"Because I'm frickin' Scared." Sonic says with no emotion.

The car then drives closer to the house

* * *

**-INSIDE, WHERE IT'S WARM-

* * *

**

The same thunder strike was heard inside the house too, and anxious Black Hedgehog looks at the purple cat. "Time to get ready for dinner." He quietly says to her

Both Hedgehog and Cat walk of the out of the room, Blaze to the kitchen and Shadow to the front door, opens it and finds Sonic and Rouge, kissing.

"Nice of you guys to show up" Shadow says, as they notice him, letting them in from the pouring rain.

All three walk into the Library where everyone else is

The gong outside the door sounds, to signal dinner, making Silver jump the champagne from his glass

"Sorry" Silver says to Sally, as he realizes who he spilt on.

"Don't touch me"

* * *

**[End of Chapter Two]**

**Second one I've finished tonight**

**WOOT**

**Now get on with the story**


	3. Chapter Three: Dinner is Served

**RIP...RIP...RIP**

**That's the sound of me ripping up the rights to Sonic and Clue**

**DISOWNED!**

**I DON'T OWN MUCH, just the idea of the story**

**Now for the story**

**[Chapter Three: Dinner is served]**

**

* * *

**

"Sit where you find your name," Shadow says as the seven of them file into the Dinning room.

"Shadow, this isn't your house right," Knuckles asks Shadow while everyone is sitting down.

"No, it belongs to a friend of mine. I asked if I could borrow it for tonight. But, I have to "buttle" the house," Shadow says in a sort of laughing tone.

"Which means what exactly," knuckles asks like he was some kind of idiot.

"I need to keep the kitchen and dinning room as clean as possible."

"I have a question too," Sonic interjects as Knuckles is sitting down.

"Who cares" Shadow angrily says as Blaze walks in with bowls of soup.

"Flicky Wing Soup" Blaze says as she starts giving them to the guests. They all start eating their soup when they hear a slurping sound. Everyone looks across the table to see Sonic Slurping the soup, and Amy follows by a just as annoying slurp.

"Is the seventh chair for our host, the Mr. Fuchsia from my letter?" Silver asks Shadow, pulling out the grayish piece of paper from his pocket.

"No, he's the seventh guest," Shadow says still standing in the same spot from when they started eating.

"I thought he was he was our host," Sonic said, and then everyone else agreed with him simultaneously.

"What will he eat?" Sally says, as she's always thinking of other people.

"I will keep something warm for him," Blaze says as she's leaving.

* * *

**-5 Minutes Later-**

**

* * *

**

Blaze comes out with an unappetizing Blob on each plate.

"I love this dish, it's my favorite!" says Sally as it's placed in front of her.

"I know" Shadow quickly answers.

Just as Silver is about to take a bite, a lighting strike scares him and he sends it flying. "Sorry, I'm accident prone" he says to Rouge. Then a dinging sound goes through the whole house. 'There he is' Shadow says to himself.

In the distance, there is some conversation heard, but only 5 lines are heard,

'Ah, Shadow it's...wait why are you locking us in?'

'Aren't we going to ever leave?'

'Over my dead body, I'll take it those are the "Gifts" the letter spoke of.'

'You'll have to find out later.'

Shadow walks into the room followed by none other then Nack the Weasel.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" Knuckles jumps up from the table.

"A better question is: Why are all of you here," A long silence, "Well I'm here because of this," He pulls out a white piece of paper, "As I'm aware, mine is slightly altered from your own."

"I also received one," Shadow hastily says, pulling a lightly soaked black paper, "It says, that Mr. Fuchsia has agreed on a date to meet you all on this date to come to end a 'long standing and painful transaction,' and then some eating arrangements and a recipe for the soup," They each look at the two of them, "Will you all follow me to the Lounge, we have these matters to discuss."

* * *

**[End of Chapter Three]**

**Oh, almost forgot Clue [Not mine] and Sonic the Hedgehog [Also Not Mine] are not mine Did I mention that they aren't mine?**


End file.
